A Pain in the Ass
by PiratesAretheShit101
Summary: Everyone loves a good prank now and then, and that goes specifically for Gloyd Orangeboar. But now, it's your turn. Submit a review telling me what your favorite prank is, and then get to see Gloyd prank his friends, or see him getting pranked back! All for shits and giggles.
1. Introduction

**Ever since I saw Wreck-It Ralph, and after reading a few stories in the said category, I've decided to jump back on the writing bandwagon for old time's sake.**

**I'll say this simply: I'm bored, I want to write something funny, and I've always wanted to write a story with Gloyd getting some limelight. How can anyone resist his Halloween theme and his prankster-like personality?**

**If you guys want to see if I can make things funny, and hopefully not out of character, give this story a review giving me your best idea to prank someone you either like or dislike. Everyone loves a good prank now and then, so why not? If you feel up to it, give this story a review and I'll see if I'm funny enough to bust your gut.**

**EDIT: I will NOT use Crossovers. Sorry people, but I can't stand crossovers! Why? Because most of the time, none of them make even the smallest bit of sense into why the pieces are crossed over, or, the author gives an invalid reason why. If you want to see a few examples, I'll give you a list.  
**

**Lion King/Twilight  
**

**Lion King/Land Before Time  
**

**Land Before Time/9/11!  
**

**See what I mean? So, just as a heads up, if you want a crossover, prepare to be disappointed. I'm only taking requests that are within the Wreck-It Ralph movie. Or, at the very least, Sugar Rush. Thank you for your time.  
**


	2. Lemonade Wash-Up

**Well, you guys submitted them, now I'll produce them! Thank you, Jazz2099, WOYoYo32, dorumon-9000, and ZanyAnimeGirl for the reviews and ideas! I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter! Two review requests will be submitted into one chapter each, but this will only contain one for the time being. All other three will be included in the next chapter.**

**Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush are all owned by Disney.  
**

* * *

"Dear Vanellope. I was wondering if we could hang out by Lemonade lake for a while. I have something really important to tell you. It's a big surprise, so I hope you'll like it! Meet me there at around 7 o'clock. From, Rancis Fluggerbutter."

Gloyd Orangeboar laughed out loud, falling back onto his cocoa marshmallow couch. It was a few hours after Litwak's closing time, and Gloyd was within his element. Pranking the other racers of Sugar Rush was his specialty; besides racing of course. The pumpkin capped hooligan was famous for his outlandish pranks, and of all people who knew, it was Rancis. But now he had a different target on his mind. Two, actually.

President Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge.

Gloyd made two love notes for each girl that were both signed by Rancis, and he planned to push them both into the lake, resulting in a sticky mess for them both. Gloyd snickered again. He loved pranking, but they weren't all easy. Gloyd had to make sure to copy Rancis' handwriting in order for the notes to look real. Taffyta would know the difference in handwriting in an instant, since Rancis was one of her best friends. She'd knew it would be a prank from the get-go, so Gloyd needed to be careful with this one. It took him a little while to perfect the egotistic peanut head's handwriting, but once he got that down, he was ready.

_'All I need to be careful of are the girls'_, Gloyd thought to himself. Unlike Rancis and Swizzle, both Taffyta _and_ Vanellope can punch. Hard. He remembered when Jubileena Bing-Bing broke at least three wheels on Taffyta's kart, and Candlehead busted the engine in Vanellope's kart. At once. Although it was all by accident, both Vanellope and Taffyta were infuriated. It took countless nights of ice cream packs from Adorabeezle Winterpop's snow home to make the swelling- and pain -go down. Ever since then, Gloyd made a mental note to never piss off either girls.

Except when pranking, of course.

Gloyd wrapped up both pieces of paper with red licorice bands, grabbed his candy corn binoculars, and ran out to his Kernel kart. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" He snickered as he raced off to both individual homes.

**-Lemonade Lake-**

It was about an hour after Gloyd dropped both letters in Vanellope's and Taffyta's mailboxes, and the boy was anxiously, and impatiently, waiting for their arrivals. He perched upon an oversized jujube, looking through his binoculars at both ends of the chocolate road. Lemonade lake was within the edge of the horizon, flowing onto the white chocolate shoreline between the roads.

"Come on! They should have been here by now!" Gloyd groaned, flopping onto his back. He sighed, bored out of his skull. "Maybe they figured it out...?"

A splash caught his attention, and Gloyd looked through his lenses to see what caused the sound to emit. He realized it was just a Swedish Fish leaping out of the water. Or lemonade. The orange boy gave another annoyed moan. "Man, this is soooo boring!"

Suddenly, the sound of a kart engine snapped him out of his mindless trance. Gloyd's head snapped up, and he beamed when he saw Taffyta driving towards the lake. He cheered. Mentally. _'Yes! Finally!'_

Taffyta headed towards the shoreline, looking around for any sign of Rancis. She put her hands on her hips. "Rancis? Hey, Rancis!"

Gloyd snickered, enjoying her confusion._ 'This is going to get good real fast!'_ He froze when he heard another kart engine. He put on his binoculars and looked over to the source, finding Vanellope. His grin grew wider. _'Yes! The notes worked!'_ He silently fist pumped.

"Taffyta?" Vanellope's eyes went wide when she saw the lollipop racer. She jumped out of her kart and walked towards an equally confused Taffyta. "Vanellope? What are you doing here?"

"I got a message from Rancis saying to meet me here," Vanellope said, looking around for said Fluggerbutter. "Why are you here?"

"That can't be right..." Taffyta muttered. Vanellope looked even more confused. She felt her eyes widen when Taffyta pulled her own note from her back pocket. "...Because Rancis told me to meet him here too."

"Huh?" Vanellope grabbed the note from Taffyta, then pulled out her own to compare the two. "What the-?"

"Hey ladies!"

Taffyta and Vanellope froze. They knew that voice.

"Gloyd!"

They both looked up, spotting Gloyd lying down on the jujube. He was smiling mischievously. "Nice day, huh?"

"Gloyd, this is another one of your stupid pranks, isn't it?!" Taffyta growled, smashing her lollipop under her foot. Gloyd grinned as he jumped off the jujub and onto the ground. "You're no fun, Taffyta. Why do you have to be so serious?"

"Gloyd, you better start running!" Vanellope warned, "Because you'll need it when I glitch over there and give you such a wedgie!"

That only made the prankster grin even more. Threats and getting people pissed off was fun. That was what he wanted within his victims. "I'm not the one going to be running." He jumped down from his elevated seat, and kicked a chocolate rock away from what seemed to be a ledge. "But you two are!"

When Taffyta and Vanellope were about to question Gloyd's remark, a huge _THUD_ was heard. Both girls froze, turned to the side, and screamed. A giant candy corn log rolled straight towards them! Gloyd purposefully kicked the rock to set off the candy corn log, and it aimed straight towards the girls' positions.

Taffyta let out a shrill scream and began running away, leaving Vanellope behind.

"Whoa!" Vanellope glitched over the log, but ended up getting stuck on the log instead. She clumsily tried to keep her balance while running with the log. She looked down and saw Taffyta struggling to stay ahead of the log. If she got squished, she'd end up in the castle's hospital room!

"Taffyta, jump!"

"What?!" Taffyta shouted, glancing back. "I can't jump that high!"

"I'll catch you!" Vannelope cried, still trying to get into the running rhythm. "Trust me!"

"I hope you know what you're-"

Both girls suddenly screamed. The candy corn look hit a bump in the road, and neither girl was prepared for what happened next. The narrow end of the candy corn log swerved towards Taffyta, knocking her over the shoreline and into the lemonade lake. Soon after, Vanellope tripped, and she joined Taffyta in the lake a few seconds later.

Both girls came up coughing, struggling to get the sweet drink out of their coded lungs. Taffyta touched her face, and saw her makeup smearing. "My makeup!"

Vanellope snarled, glitching out of the lake. "Where's Gloyd?!"

"Over here, girls!" Taffyta and Vanellope looked over to the far side of the lake, spotting Gloyd in his Kernel cart. "Nice night for a swim, huh?"

That did it.

Just when Vanellope was about to charge, Gloyd slammed his foot onto the brakes and sped off. "Gloyd!" He made a sharp right, making Vanellope's glitching miss by an inch. She was about to charge at him again, but Taffyta was close enough to stop her.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta grabbed her President's shoulder, stopping her. "Don't waste your energy. Gloyd's not worth it for tonight."

"I don't care! I hate all his stupid pranks!"

Little did the know Gloyd was only a few feet above them. He jumped out of his Kernel and listened on their conversation.

"I know he's a pain, but honestly, do you want to go to Snowanna's sleepover in a grumpy mood because you couldn't get Gloyd back?"

Gloyd's eyes went wide. Snowanna was planning a sleepover? The Halloween boy had a grin that could rival the Joker's.

Vanellope sighed. Taffyta smirked and playfully punched her friend's shoulder. "We could tell Rancis what Gloyd did, and both he and Candlehead will happily help us out."

Gloyd smirked. _'Thanks for that note, Taffyta. I'll be sure to look out for them now.'_

Vanellope smiled, feeling better. "Alright. I'll let it slide for tonight. But only because of Snowanna's party. And Stinkbrain will be there."

"That's the spirit," Taffyta said, grinning. "Let's head home and clean up. The party starts in an hour."

Gloyd raced back into his kart and drove off. He figured Snowanna would keep this kind of thing a secret, since she knew he was notorious for pranks. Hell, everyone in Sugar Rush did. But this time, Gloyd Orangeboar will be the most spoken name within the entire arcade after this!

"I swear it! Or, my name is Stinky Lulu!" Gloyd paused and cringed. "...And thank goodness it's not!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! Stay tuned for more of Gloyd's pranks!**


	3. Avalanche!

**Well, you guys submitted them, now I'll produce them! Thank you to all for the oncoming pranking reviews!  
**

**Thank you to ZanyAnimeGirl for her review for ketchup packets on the floor and the old 'draw on their face' trick.  
**

**Jazz2099 to prank Candlehead.  
**

**SparkChaser for Adorabeezle's house with included avalanche. (That's going to be a fun one.)  
**

**And Guest for his/her suggestion to prank Rancis. (Believe me, he is going to get it _BAD_.)  
**

**All these suggestions will be shown in this and the chapter, so I hope you guys are ready!  
**

**Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush are all owned by Disney.  
**

* * *

"Black licorice...Check. Maraschino cherry juice...Check. Jack-o-Lantern cut out...Check!"

Gloyd snickered to himself for the millionth time that night. He checked off the boxes on his list, ready to set up multiple pranks on every single racer at Snowanna's slumber party.

But first, he had to do something at Winter Mountain.

Gloyd rushed to his Kernel kart and put what seemed to be a sugar bomb in his seat. "Hey, Spook, I'm going out for the night! Don't eat all the candy corn!" And with that last statement, the little prankster rushed off.

Spook, who was Gloyd's pet bat, heard his master drive off, and smiled to himself. He flew off the ledge he was sleeping from and landed beside a pumpkin shaped bowl, full of candy corn.

He was going to town tonight.

**-Winter Mountain-**

Adorabeezle hummed a simple tune as she packed up her bag for Snowanna's sleepover party. The peppermint styled backpack was stuffed with clothes and simple grooming necessities for the night. She basically had everything in the bag. Literally.

But what she didn't have were eyes in the back of her head.

Gloyd sneaked past her cottage home without a sound; thanks to the soft ice cream under his feet. Once he was out of range from Adorabeezle's house, Gloyd sped up one of the mountains at breakneck speed. He wasn't wearing the proper attire for climbing ice cream, but he needed to get to a high point in order for this prank to succeed. Gloyd wiped his brow, looking up. "I don't know how Felix can do this everyday..."

After a little while more, Gloyd finally reached his destination. He found his small orange flag on the top of a vanilla scoop peak, and he knew this was the perfect spot to set up his trap.

Gloyd dropped his backpack and opened it up, looking for a specific item for the prank. "Where is it? Where is it?" Gloyd almost dumped the whole thing out before he finally got what he wanted. "Aha!" He pulled out a small barrel of root beer from Tapper's, and it was still foamy and bubbly. Gloyd grinned. Even though he loved Tapper's as a drink, he loved them even more for pranks. "Extra foamy root beer! Fresh from Tapper's!" He cackled to himself and then pulled out his handmade sugar bomb.

The sugar bomb was a sugar cube, coated with powdered sugar with multiple fuses tied together. Gloyd could barely feel his face, but he wasn't sure if that was from the cold or from grinning so much. A gust of creamy wind blew through his hair, and Gloyd shivered under the conditions. "I better get out of here before I freeze to death."

Gloyd reached into his backpack and pulled out three candy cigarettes, and then grabbed a lighter that he stole from one of Bowser's Koopa minions. He smashed the lighter open (from the side), and slowly let the fluid drip onto all three of the cigarettes. He then tied the cigarettes to the sugar bomb, stood up and began to estimate the distance between him and Adorabeezle's house.

Once he got a good estimate, he moved the sugar bomb a few inches to the left, so it was just under the vanilla scoop peak. He took a step back, and drew an invisible line trail from his bomb to Adorabeezle's house. "Perfect." Gloyd then placed the barrel ontop of the peak, giving Adorabeezle a root beer twist with her vanilla ice cream. Gloyd then grabbed the lighter, then lit all the candy smokers at once.

Gloyd rubbed his hands together devilishly. "This is the best prank yet!" He giggled to himself until a sneeze escaped his throat. And it was loud. The sounds of his sneeze echoed through the valley, and he froze when he heard a low rumble. He only knew one thing that came with that rumble on a snowy mountain.

"Avalanche!"

Gloyd grabbed his bag and raced down the mountain, forgetting about his entire prank. All he cared about was to not be buried alive. The vanilla ice cream cracked under the pressure of the echo, and once Gloyd's sugar bomb went off, the word 'avalanche' needed a new definition.

Adorabeezle just opened her door, when she suddenly heard rumbling. She looked back, and let out a shrill scream.

**-Winter Mountain Base-**

Gloyd ran down the mountain and all the way to his Kernel. By the time he jumped into his seat, he felt as if he was going to pass out from breathing so hard. He took in deep, long breaths to regain his energy back...and to slow his accelerating heart.

Gloyd looked back up at the mountain, watching vanilla ice cream come down at a much slower pace. "That...was...too close..." He sighed, resting his cheek in his hand. "I escaped, but I wish I saw Adroabeezle's reaction..."

_POOF!_

Gloyd knew that sound. He smirked to himself as he drove off to Snowanna's place. "Yes!"

The prank was a success.

**-Snowanna's House-**

The party was a buzz. Almost all of the racers from Sugar Rush were there. (Excluding Rancis and Swizzle, since they didn't like to do "girly" things.) Ralph and Vanellope were in a conversation about the Random Roster Race pot, Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun, and Fix-It Felix Jr. giving their opinions every so often.

Taffyta, Cruembelina di Carmello, and Candlehead were all gossiping about Rancis' hairstyle and how he was so into himself, giggling through it all. While they chatted about, Minty Zaki, Jubileena, and Snowanna were discussing on which movie to watch for the night.

"I think we should watch Best Dances of the '70s!" Snowanna said, holding up her prized possession. Minty rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Snowanna, we've seen that film a thousand times already. Maybe we should watch something else."

"Well, what do you have in mind, peppermint head?" Snowanna teased, grinning at Minty's expression. Although Minty did have a sense of humor (sort of), she didn't take too kindly to teasing. Luckily, Jubileena stopped her before things got rough. "Hey, come on. Let's act civil, guys." She smiled and pulled out a movie she brought with her. "How about The Proposal?"

"What's that?" Snowanna asked, raising a brow. Jubileena grinned, "it's about-"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

The girls turned their attention to the door. Snowanna nodded. "I got it, guys!" She walked to the door, opened it, and gasped when she saw a sticky, messy, and a very infuriated Adorabeezle.

The party instantly froze. Everyone either had a face of shock, a cringe, or simple wide eyes. Cruembelina cringed, "Talk about a fashion disaster- Oof!" Candlehead elbowed her in the ribs.

Snowanna blinked several times before finally saying something. "What...happened...?"

"You don't want to know," Adorabeezle growled. Then she stepped inside and headed to the bathroom. "Let's just say I've seen enough ice cream and root beer for one night!" She slammed the bathroom door.

Snowanna felt an urge to look around her surroundings, but dismissed the feeling by thinking she was just overthinking things. Just as she shook her head and closed her own door, in the distance, Gloyd snickered to himself again.

"Heheh! Root beer float, anyone?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! Thank you for the incoming reviews so we can keep this story alive!**


	4. One by One

**Thank you to all for the oncoming pranking reviews!  
**

******All these suggestions from the past chapter that were not shown before will be shown in this chapter!**

**Thank you to ZanyAnimeGirl for her review for ketchup packets on the floor and the old 'draw on their face' trick.  
**

**Jazz2099 to prank Candlehead.  
**

**Shinigamilover2 to have Gloyd put itching powder in Vanellope's shampoo and when she gets out of the shower and in her pajamas it starts to act up and she's really super itchy.  
**  
**And Guest for his/her suggestion to prank Rancis.  
**

**Now, an very honorable mention to my new friend, Vida-chan, for submitting these ideas via PM, and for drawing Spook on dA! Honestly, people,  
if you ever visit my dA page, look in my Favorites and click on the Spook pictures! Vida-chan is a great artist, and she deserves more viewers! :3 Oh, and by the way, yes; Spook will be Gloyd's right-hand-man, or, bat, for the newest pranks. ;3 Thank you, Vida, for being very generous in your Spook drawings. I love them to bits and pieces. =3  
**

**Vida's pranks  
**

**- Replace Oreo's cream filling with toothpaste.  
- The mentos and cola prank.  
- Take an egg, cover it with chocolate and wrap it so it will look like an Easter egg.  
- Take onions, put a stick on them, cover them with red caramel so they will look like caramel apples.  
- Paint a soap with clear fingernail polish, this way it won't lather.**

**I hope you all enjoy this next installment! ^^  
**

**Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush are all owned by Disney.  
**

* * *

Gloyd tugged and tugged. He snuck into Snowanna's house a few minutes with ease, but his overstuffed bag couldn't fit through the frosting-glazed window.

"Get! Out!" Gloyd cried between each tug. The bag really didn't want to squeeze through. "C'mon! Get out- ahh!"

Gloyd slipped, and the bag amazingly came down with him. He landed on the floor with a soft thud, but the bag knocked the wind out of him when it impacted on his stomach. "Ow..." Gloyd sat up, rubbing both his head and his stomach. "Geez..."

He sighed as he stood up. He was in Snowanna's room, and it was deserted. The party was mainly being held in both the basement and the lower floor, since her room was big enough to hold three people, so Gloyd knew this would be a great place to hide during the party. He was cautious about entering Snowanna's house, since he obviously wasn't invited, and to be spotted with his bad full of pranks wasn't an ideal situation for the boy. In fact, it would mean he would be in deep shit. Ralph was here, and so was Felix and Calhoun. So not only would he have to deal with a bunch of angry girls (including Snowanna's spoiled orange poodle, Disco), he would have to deal from multiple threats, lectures, and tons of apologies.

And if Gloyd hated one thing, it was apologizing.

It wasn't his fault that the other races didn't have a sense of humor. Even Rancis has a better sense of humor than Minty. Gloyd blinked. "Maybe that's pushing it..."

He pushed the thought away and dragged his bag over to the far left corner of the room. Snowanna's oversized teddy bear was the perfect spot to hide his bag. It was big enough to be a bed, and to hide it somewhere else would be a stupid move. He moved the bear away and shoved his bag into the corner. Gloyd also realized this would be a good place to hide himself as well. He smirked. This was going to be a home run!

Gloyd opened up the sack, pulled out fingernail polish he stole from Amy Rose. He smirked. Next to Tapper's, Sonic's world was the best world to visit if he needed something new.

Along with the nail polish, he then pulled out a bag of itching powder. It was small, but he knew it was more than enough to pull off another sick prank. It was only half full, but only because he used the other half to dust Vanellope's pajamas with it.

He kept his chuckles low; he didn't want to be spotted. Gloyd stuffed both items in his pockets, then grabbed the bear and put it in front of his bag, adjusting it to make it seem it was in the same position it was in before. He backed away, then smiled. It was perfect.

Gloyd then walked to the door on his toes, keeping an ear out, just in case. When he reached the door, he opened it a crack and looked both ways. His smirk reappeared when the hallway was deserted, and proceeded down to the bathroom.

He used every ounce of his energy to keep his footsteps light, praying that the stairs didn't creak. But when he heard the TV being played, he knew everyone was indulged in the movie._ 'Good,'_ he thought. _'Gives me more time to set everything up!'_

Gloyd glanced down the hallway when he reached the last step, and saw light within one room. It was the living room, and everyone was crowded around the TV. The smirk on the boy's face only grew as he slipped by without being detected.

Quickly, he shut the bathroom door and locked it, making sure he couldn't be walked in on. He stopped when he smelled something familiar. "What...?" He then snickered. It was the root beer he used to prank Adorabeezle. Gloyd knew that the root beer he bought was strong, but he never figured it would last for hours.

_'Or did I?'_ Gloyd giggled to himself.

Gloyd then spotted both Vanellope's shampoo bottle and the bar of soap. The soap was still damp from earlier, but it was still workable. The Halloween themed prankster giggled to himself as he grabbed the itching powder.

Once he took the cap off of Vanellope's shampoo bottle, the little prankster gently let the rest of the powder fall into the product. When the bag was empty, Gloyd put the bag into the trash, then covered it up with other pieces of discarded items to hide it.

He then grabbed a Q-tip and stirred in the powder thoroughly. His face glowed with mischievous glee as he twisted the cap back on and put it back in its rightful place, and dumped the Q-tip under the other items.

"Now let's get this bar...solid." Gloyd snickered to himself. Puns were always funny too. Gloyd pulled out the clear nail polish from his pocket and dumped a good amount into the top. Using the small brush from the bottle, Gloyd took his time spreading the polish around the bar of soap.

After about five minutes, the bar of soap was completed. It had a glossy and smooth texture to it, and it seemed in even better condition than before. But Gloyd knew that was just a lie. He snickered again as he put the bar back on the soap rack, and quickly washed his hands. With his own soap, that is.

Gloyd turned off the light, unlocked the door, and put his ear to the wall. He didn't hear anybody approaching the door, so he opened it just a crack. When nobody was in sight, Gloyd glanced back into the living room. Everyone was still engaged in the movie.

Well...almost everyone.

Calhoun had a bored expression on her face, and Ralph was snoring like a bear. Gloyd was amazed that nobody seemed to care about the wrecker's throat. "Everyone in Niceland must be really deep sleepers if this is how Ralph really sleeps," Gloyd whispered to himself. Ralph stirred in his sleep, turning his head over. "I wanna ride the pony..."

Gloyd's face could have been nominated for 'Stupidest Expression Ever' award after he heard that. _'Wow...'_

The boy shook his head and began to walk up the stairs, when he froze. Disco, Snowanna's cotton candy poodle, was on the first step on the stairs. If Gloyd had a choice to be either wedgied by Ralph, or encountering Disco, he would pick Ralph by a longshot! In a nutshell, Disco **DID NOT** like Gloyd. At all. Gloyd was sure that dog spent his nights dreaming of chasing him away into the taffy swamps.

The instant the dog caught sight of the prankster, he began to bare his teeth and growl. Gloyd's eyes shrank as he tried to shush the dog. "Disco, no! Please, Disco, stop!"

His whispered pleas fell on deaf ears. Disco's growls only became louder the more Gloyd tried. Suddenly, Gloyd had an idea. He knew something like this would happen, so he brought a backup plan.

Gloyd reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ball. But it wasn't really a ball. It was really a miniature jawbreaker that he painted over to make it look like a disco ball dog toy. "See the toy, Disco?"

Disco instantly stopped growling once he caught a sight of the "toy". His eyes widened as his head moved in synch with Gloyd's hand. Gloyd breathed a sigh of relief. The dog fell for it!

"It's yours if you keep quiet for the rest of the night!" Disco jumped down from the steps, wagging his tail. Snowanna didn't name him 'Disco' for nothing. Gloyd put the jawbreaker down to Disco's level and the dog took his new prize away from the prankster. Once Gloyd saw Disco leave through the dog exit, the prankster rushed up the stairs. Carefully, that is.

When Gloyd reached Snowanna's room, he shut the door and let out a huge sigh of relief. The encounter with Disco could have ruined his whole plan. He thanked his lucky stars that Disco had a thing for the 70s, or else he would have dead meat. Or dog meat. Or both!

Gloyd didn't care though. He managed to get three pranks out of the way, and now, all he had to do was sit and wait until everyone was asleep to get the other pranks started.

The boy sighed. He hated waiting, but no more than apologizing! Gloyd knew that patience was crucial in being a prankster, but when it came to multiple targets, the mere thought of getting so many people at once...Gloyd could feel the adrenaline pump though his code already!

_Knock, knock!_

Gloyd froze. _'Was that the door?'_ The young prankster stood up, his heart pounding against his chest.

_Knock, knock!_

Gloyd stopped. "Wait...that's not the door." He looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. He spotted a window and walked to it. "Huh?"

A small silhouette appeared against the glass, and Gloyd suddenly felt his guard drop. It was Spook. Spook smiled when he saw his master, as he had followed his Kernel to the source of Gloyd's whereabouts.

"Oh, Spook, it's you!" Gloyd gave a relieved laugh. He opened the window and let Spook fly in. The little bat slipped in like butter and landed on the bed. "You scared me, buddy. I thought Snowanna, or someone downstairs, caught me."

Spook gave an apologetic look, and Gloyd gently pet the bat's head. "Don't worry, bud. I'm not mad."

Spook flew up to Gloyd's eye level, and nipped at Gloyd's nose. Gloyd knew that nip anywhere. Spook wanted to help out in the prank.

"Okay, okay, you can help. But you need to be careful, okay?"

Spook beamed and nodded. Gloyd sniffed, smelling something familiar. "Your breath smells like candy corn." He crossed his arms tauntingly. Spook became equally defensive and, (attempted to), copy his master's gesture. Gloyd let out a snicker and ruffled Spook's head. "Only joking, Spook."

Gloyd then climbed back behind Snowanna's bear and sat next to his bag of pranks. He grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to get to the other pranks.

However, the young prankster was tired. The climb from the ice cream mountain wore him out. With the room dark, the fur on the stuffed bear suddenly seemed really warm all of a sudden. Gloyd yawned and lied down on the bear's oversized tail.

"Hey, Spook, wake me when...it's...midnight..."

Gloyd drifted off, leaving Spook to keep watch and wait. Good thing he brought a bag of candy corn with him! But the bat couldn't help but wonder why Swizzle wasn't here?

**-Rancis' House-**

"So, what do you think, Swizzle?"

Swizzle sat in the peanut butter themed chair, looking up on Rancis' new outfit. With the traditional brown and blonde colors, Rancis felt the need to 'spruce up' his look. In his eyes, Rancis was a fashion legend.

But in Swizzle's eyes, he just looked like a 90s wannabe. Complete with sunglasses, gelled hair, a brown leather jacket, a light yellow shirt, ripped brown jeans, and sneakers.

"Don't I look awesome? The girls in Tapper's are gonna love me!"

Swizzle rolled his eyes, almost wishing that a pair of marshmallow torches would burn his eyesight out of his code.

"Rancis, dude...lose the look. You look like a freakin' pixie!"

**-Snowanna's House: 12 o'clock AM-**

Spook nudged against Gloyd, waking up the little prankster from his sleep.

"Huh? What?"

He rubbed his eyes, clearing the distortion. "Spook? Is it midnight already?"

Spook nodded. He flew up and pointed to the clock on Snowanna's wall. Gloyd's eyes widened. "Oh wow!"

He quickly got up from his hiding place and tip-toed to the door. He opened it a crack, and looked around. He then turned to Spook, holding the door open.

"Spook, go see if the girls are asleep."

Spook nodded and flew out into the hallway. Being a natural flyer, Spook was able to blend into the shadows and slip by with ease. His nocturnal nature allowed him to see and hear what others couldn't, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he saw next.

Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun went home hours ago, and all the girls had fallen asleep in their own personal sleeping bags. They were all spread out on the floor, sleeping away the night within their dreams. However, Vanellope was having trouble sleeping, since she constantly tossed and turned.

Spook realized the itching powder affected her dreams, but he also knew that she would be in for a rough day if she stayed in those pajamas for the whole time. The bat flew back up the stairs and into Snowanna's room. Gloyd nodded. By the look of Spook's smile, the coast was clear.

It was time to finish the job!

Gloyd grabbed the oversized bag and pushed the bear back into place.

"C'mon, Spook! Let's do this!"

Taking slow and steady steps, Gloyd and Spook eased their way down the stairs and into the living room. Gloyd swallowed hard. The kitchen was a vital source for the rest of the pranks he had in mind, but he was afraid that if he slipped, he would land on one of the girls, and...He shivered.

All hell would break loose if that happened.

But Spook gently nudged his master, lending him the confidence the boy needed. Gloyd smirked. Spook was his right-hand-bat, and he was there to help him out at any time.

Spook flew under the bag, and used all his strength to give Gloyd a little more freedom. "Thanks, Spook." Gloyd gently stepped over and around the sleeping bags, being extra cautious to make sure he didn't step on any fingers, arms, or anything within that nature.

It felt like an eternity when Gloyd and Spook reached the kitchen edge. They both let out a sigh of relief when that happened. Relief for Gloyd, and ease for Spook. The little bat perched himself ontop of the table, breathing in deeply in order to get his strength back.

Gloyd felt sympathetic for his best friend. "I know it's heavy, Spook. But when we're done, it'll all be worth it."

Spook blinked. He saw a magic marker in Gloyd's left hand, and wondered what it was for. The little prankster smirked. "Wanna help me?" Spook nodded, beginning to get excited himself. Gloyd gave the marker to Spook, and pointed to the girls.

"I need you to draw on their faces. Don't go crazy with the designs, but make it seem like they had a bad day at the licorice forest!"

Spook nodded, understanding his mission. The little bat flew over to Candlehead first, and began drawing on her face. He was already enjoying this.

Meanwhile, Gloyd grabbed the pack of Oreos from the pantry. He scraped off all of the cream from the cookies, then pulled out a big package of toothpaste. _'Whoever invented minty toothpaste had serious taste testing issues!'_ Gloyd thought bitterly, smirking at his work. The Oreos weren't in perfect condition, but he knew that the toothpaste would hold out for a little while. The more time toothpaste spends out in open air, the sturdier it would become.

Gloyd turned around and saw Spook sitting on the chair. Gloyd blinked. "Done?" Spook nodded, pointing to his work. Gloyd's grin could rival the Grinch's when he witnessed Spook's work. Black licorice is a nightmare on teeth; he could only imagine how much harder it will be to get off of skin.

"Good job, Spook," Gloyd said as he began rummaging through the bag again. He then pulled out multiple ketchup packets. "Now, spread these around the sleeping bags for me!"

Spook took a few packets in each paw, and flew towards the bags. Gloyd knew the little bat would be occupied for a while, so he began working on the eggs.

He took the last three eggs from Snowanna's case, and painted them with brown paint to make it look like chocolate. He did each egg slowly, getting the colors to dry in for each. He then dusted all three with some cocoa powder, and then finished them off with a pink bow ontop of each. He put the eggs back, then turned to check on Spook.

Spook sat onto of the TV set, smiling and saluted Gloyd from his post. Gloyd was impressed. Spook managed to spread a ketchup packet within reach of each girl, so no matter where they stepped, they would be covered in ketchup either way.

"Heheh, perfect! We're almost done, Spook!"

Spook flew over, looking over Gloyd's shoulder as the Halloween boy took out ten pearl red onions.

"Red onions in general are bitter, but pearl onions..." Gloyd shuddered as he giggled. They were diabolical. Gloyd then pulled out the maraschino cherry juice, and dipped each pearl onion into the juice. Unlike other juices, which were watery and thin, Gloyd made this juice thicker and tastier, so it would give the impression that the onions looked like candy apples.

Once each onion turned a deeper red, Gloyd placed a stick into each onion, and then put them all in a bowl. He poured in the maraschino juice and cherries, giving off a pleasant presentation.

He cackled lowly, admiring his work. Toothpaste creamed Oreos, candy onion pops, and fake chocolate eggs. Gloyd felt as if everything was done. But Spook pulled out a pack of mentos from the side pocket.

Gloyd's eyes widened. "Of course!" He took the mentos from the bat, feeling the mischief rise to dangerously high levels. And it felt good. "The main event...the classic mento coke bomb!"

Spook grinned with his master. This prank was the icing on the cake.

Gloyd pulled out a twelve pack of Diet Cola bottles, and gently twisted the caps open. The fizzy sound felt like an explosion to Gloyd, because each fizz could bring ultimate doom to both him and Spook.

But luckily for him, the girls were heavy sleepers, and he was able to finish the prank without being disturbed. Gloyd didn't dare shake the bottles. That was for everyone else to do.

The mentos were individually wrapped in tape, so they didn't set off the reaction instantly. However, some did fizz faster than others, but Gloyd knew that it would die down if it was left undisturbed for a while.

As he put the Cokes back into the fridge, he glanced at the girls. He snickered. Each girl had the wackiest design drawn on their faces. Jubileena had a monocle, Minty had of what seemed to be a fish on her face, Taffyta was given buck teeth, and Adorabeezle looked like she got into a fight from Ken in Street Fighters II.

Gloyd's face began to hurt from grinning so hard. He turned to Spook as he pointed to the girls, "I'm sexy and I know it!" The little bat rolled his eyes playfully. He then flew up the stairs, through the open window, and perched himself onto the backyard doorknob. Spook opened the door from the outside for Gloyd, and the boy headed towards the door. He and Spook shared a little laugh before leaving.

Gloyd and Spook set up camp within the Cherry Twizzler tall grass. He made sure it was a good distance away, but he knew his candy corn binoculars would be perfect for viewing. "Whoever said pranking can get dull obviously never hung out with us before!"

Spook couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Thank you for the incoming reviews so we can keep this story alive!**

**If anybody get's this story's references, I will love you FOREVER! =D  
**

**The next chapter's pranks will be from: **

**Swiftshadow2000- I want Vanellope and Taffyta to prank him back! And something to do with Candlehead, cuz shes awsome.  
(If anybody has an idea for this one, let me know.)  
**

**Well, that's all, folks!  
**


	5. Too Much, Too Little

**Okay, first off to ForkOnTheLeft, I officially love you for eternity! Sorry I haven't updated earlier guys. I'm a high school senior, shit's tough.  
**

**Now, that that's done, how about some responses to those who reviewed my story? Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! But honestly, I'll be straight. If I don't like some type of prank anyone submits, I won't freaking use it. Plain and simple. Sorry people, but that's how I roll on fanfiction. Don't like? Whatever. ****If you want to** be immature and spam my PM box with angry messages like: _"omg y didnt u use mah prank durr hurr?!1"_** Go ahead, but I won't even bat an eyelid to you. You'll just be wasting your time.**

**Now that that's off my chest, here's some responses!**

**To guest: **_"nice chapter i cant wait to see how they react. also heres an idea they should put a ejector seat in gloyds cart as paybackLOL"_**. I WILL USE THAT. That's a perfect way for the others to start off getting Gloyd back!**

**To Logic girl: **_"Won't all of the victims of the pranks automatically know gloyd did all that since he is the best or only prankster in the arcade?"_** Well, uh...Duh!**

**To: .5891:** _"heres a prank i want you to do so gloyd can taste his own medicine well heres what im thinking well a small patche behind the candy forest that grows vegtables and vanellope gets them(i know gloyd hates vegtables) and she puts them in jello(green and make the vagtable brocile so gloyd wont notice it is there and make it sour jello) then he gets vanellope back by replacing her rootbeer flot with gross mud then vanellope snaps she had enough of gloyds pranks do whatever to gloyd you like and add a new character to it Dj minty(mine) her cloths are a pink(light) jacket with a white shirt pink(light) skirt with a red gummie bear neckless with purple and wight stripe tights and red boots/skates and she helps gloyd get out of the fungeon(dungeon) she a pranskter too and her and gloys are friend mayber more oh yeah she also hase blond hair held by a pink(light) bow"._ **First off, Sugar Rush is called _Sugar Rush_ for a reason! There are no scraps of vegetables anywhere within that coded area, and there's no evidence that Gloyd hates vegetables. So as far as I know, that's just an observation. And sorry, but no. I will NOT add ANY OCs unless they are pets! Only pets are allowed in my fanfiction! Not happening.**

**And that goes for everyone! No Crossovers and no OCs! This isn't an all-you-can-create-character buffet on my fanfiction! I'm sticking with the original characters, and that's it!**

**Now that that's also off my chest, just two more.**

**To Guest 2: **_"Gloyd, u r going to die."_** Yes, yes he is.**

**And now, to thewatcher2814 and Guest 3: Since both of you submitted the same request, I'll just respond to you both as a whole. I will use the pink hair-dye idea, but I _might_ use the hot sauce. I might.**

**These pranks (or most of them) will appear in the next installment.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: A Pain in the Ass Chapter 5!**

**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney!**

* * *

Gloyd and Spook eagerly peered through the mint bushes, snickering evilly as the seconds turned into minutes. It was agonizing to wait for so long, but their excitement kept them going. Gloyd could hardly wait for-

"DUDE!"

Gloyd and Spook nearly jumped out of their spot. Gloyd whipped around faster than a bull facing red. His heart dropped down to the center of the console. Spook quickly flew up to see the commotion. He then spotted Swizzle dashing across the powdered sugar hills, screaming at the top of his lungs. Ty-Dye was flying above his master, cawing.

"Rah, pink hair-dye! Pink hair-dye! Raah!"

Gloyd and Spook exchanged glances. Why was Swizzle running, and why was Ty-Dye saying 'pink hair-dye'? Swizzle spotted Gloyd's figure in the distance, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "Dude! Did you put cotton candy mix in Rancis' shampoo again?!"

Gloyd's eyes shrank. He totally forgot about that. He facepalmed, "oh, dude! I totally forgot about that prank!"

"Yeah well, you forgot too late!" Swizzle shouted as he skidded to a halt. He supported himself by his knees, breathing in to calm down his overrun system. Ty-Dye landed on Swizzle's head and cawed. "A little too late! A little too late!" Gloyd seemed confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Rancis is FUMING, bro! He's fumin'! He used that same shampoo on his cat, and now that thing's fur is dyed pink too!"

Gloyd facepalmed. What idiot uses their own personal shampoo on their pet? Especially when there are _plenty_ of brands for pets to begin with. However, Swizzle wasn't taking chances. The daredevil grabbed Gloyd's shoulders, gripping them with fierce intensity.

"Gloyd, Rancis looks more like a Cherry Bomb than a peanut butter cup! The stem is the fuse, and it's sparking! And that's saying somethin', bro! That's sayin' something! Do you not understand how much that cat means to him?! He named it after an arch duke of a peanut butter kingdom for Sugar Rush's sake!"

Gloyd blinked, then gave that a second to sink in. Rancis Fluggerbutter, a Cherry Bomb in disguise...Gloyd snickered. Now _that_ was funny. Swizzle blinked, appalled that Gloyd was laughing.

"Dude!"

Gloyd froze, realizing how serious it was. He sighed, rubbing his temples. This wasn't easy. As much as he wanted to see Rancis' reaction, Swizzle's attitude upon the whole thing was concerning. If not life threatening. And that's saying something if it has to do with Rancis Fluggerbutter. Gloyd sighed. He made up his mind.

Gloyd turned to Spook, who was perching on his master's shoulder. He then turned back to Swizzle and nodded. "Alright, I believe you." Swizzle sighed of relief. "Thank the good codes..."

"But we need to-"

"_We_?" Swizzle spat. "Rancis only thinks-"

"That _I_ did it?" Gloyd raised a brow with an unpleasant expression. "C'mon dude, you were the one who gave me the cotton candy packs. _Remember_?"

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey, dude! Dude!"_

_"What?" Gloyd looked over the jujubes, spotting Swizzle by the edge of the cotton candy forest. Both he and Swizzle were out with their pets, having a friendly competition in the jujube hills. But that stopped until Swizzle found something interesting._

_Gloyd made his way down to the base of the hill, looking over his best friend's shoulder. "What is it?"_

_"It's cotton candy mix!" Swizzle answered with a mischievous grin on his face. He held up a small sample in a jar, showing Gloyd what he found. Ty-Dye and Spook hovered above their masters, looking down at the power with curiosity._

_The wheels inside Gloyd's head turned. And it wasn't a pretty thought either. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" A grin stretched over Gloyd's face. Swizzle shared the boy's glee. "Sugar pink hair-dye!"_

_"Brofist!"_

_And the twosome bumped fists._

**-Present Day-**

Swizzle facepalmed. "Oh yeah..."

Gloyd crossed his arms in sweet, sweet victory. Swizzle then looked back up, sighing. "Well, regardless, Rancis knows for a fact that we did screw with his cat, so we're in this together, dude."

"No kidding," Gloyd said as he walked to his Kernel kart. "Let's get out of here and find a place to-"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Swizzle and Gloyd froze. They both turned around and saw a very infuriated Rancis Fluggerbutter. Gloyd realized that Swizzle wasn't kidding when he said Rancis looked like a Cherry Bomb. The boy's face was so red, he could have sprouted into a cherry tree! In his hand, Rancis held the shampoo bottle that Swizzle and Gloyd booby trapped.

Right beside his right leg was Lord Nuttingham, puffed up just like cotton candy. In fact, he could have been _mistaken_ for cotton candy! The spoiled cat hissed ferociously at the two boys, frightening their pets. Spook let out a frightened squeak and Ty-Dye let out a squawk before ducking into their masters hats.

Gloyd and Swizzle backed away as Rancis slowly approached them, and Rancis was absorbing every second of their fear. "You both went too far this time!"

"R-Rancis, dude, come on!" Gloyd giggled nervously. "I-it was just a joke..."

"**_JUST_** a _**JOKE**_?!" Rancis spat, his eye twitching as rage fueled his insides. Both boys felt their eyes shrink. Rancis pointed to his hair. "Not only is my beautiful hair ruined..." He then pointed to the hissing Persian, "but my cat's own beautiful fur is ruined because of you two! It'll take weeks, maybe months, to get our hair back to normal! We'll be the laughingstocks of the whole arcade, and that's a _JOKE_ to you two?! I'll never be able to show my Lord Nuttingham in pet shows EVER AGAIN!" If it were possible, steam would be flying out of Rancis' ears.

Swizzle and Gloyd flinched. They've never seen Rancis so enraged before. Both boys realized that they really did cross the line this time. Pranking Rancis for fun was one thing, but to have him track them down, dismantle one of their cars, and to give them a piece of his mind altogether, it was a big shock to them. Rancis usually would brush this kind of thing off when it came to pranks, but when it involved not only himself, but his beloved Persian cat? Gloyd and Swizzle were digging their graves.

Rancis had enough. He slammed the shampoo bottle down and began to charge at the two at full speed. "I'm gonna beat the filling out of you-" The peanut butter boy stopped when a orchestra of girlish screams filled the air.

One by one, the boys could hear the girls scream, stop, then scream again. Gloyd then realized that his prank traps were set off, and the girls were uncovering them one by one.

Swizzle looked over Gloyd's shoulder, witnessing the scene. Snowanna and Adorabeezle were in the middle of containing the mento cokes, and that was failing because Candlehead was caught right into the fizzy mix. Taffyta, Cruembelina, Jubileena, and Minty were trying to step around the ketchup packets, and Disco was stepping all over the toothpaste-filled Oreos. Gloyd then realized that Vanellope was missing, but figured she must be in the bathroom, trying to get rid of the itching power from her pajamas.

Gloyd snickered, unable to hold it in any longer. Rancis and Swizzle looked over at Gloyd, and realized that he really did stick to his word. While they were playing video games, Gloyd was booby trapping Snowanna's entire living room and kitchen.

"You really did it?" Swizzle grinned, giving Gloyd a punch on the arm. Gloyd nodded, "you bet I did! As if I was gonna miss out on pranking a whole pack of girls!"

"Well, you better pray that Taffyta and Vanellope don't get out here before you leave," Rancis snarled. "Cause when I tell them, they'll-"

"GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!"

All at once, all three boys froze. They turned to the sliding door by Snowanna's house, and were faced with a mob of equally infuriated girls. Jubileena was comforting Candlehead, who was weeping over her no longer lit candle. "My candle..."

Snowanna and Taffyta approached the boys, but Taffyta froze when she spotted Rancis and Lord Nuttingham's sugar pink coloration. She snorted. "You too?"

Rancis nodded, crossing his arms at Gloyd. Lord Nuttingham hissed, and then was joined by Disco, who growled defensively near his owner. Like Rancis a few minutes ago, Snowanna resembled a Cherry Bomb. "You, Swizzle, and your little pets are going DOWN!"

"You went too far this time, Pumpkin head!" Vanellope agreed as she scratched her arms. "It'll take me a week to get rid of all this itching powder out of my favorite pajamas!" Taffyta curled her hand into a fist, "you better start running if you don't want this four-fingered fist in your face!"

Gloyd and Swizzle swallowed the lumps in their throats. Rancis was one thing, but to have the entire band of Sugar Rush racers against them was another. Gloyd nudged his best friend. "Dude...I got a plan..."

"What is it?" Swizzle asked, sheepishly smiling at the enraged crowed. Gloyd circled his finger around the girls, "you...Comfort them..."

"Yeah?"

"And...I'll...RUN!" Instantly, Gloyd sprinted in the opposite direction, and was quickly followed by Swizzle after. "Oh, thanks a lot!"

Not far behind, the crowed of angry racers chased after them.

**-Game Central Station-**

The two racers sat on the benches in Game Central Station, trying to catch their breath from running non-stop. Spook and Ty-Dye looked up at their masters from the floor, patiently waiting for them to maintain their heart rates.

Swizzle turned to Gloyd, wiping the sweat from his brow. "So, now what?"

Gloyd shrugged. "Where else can we go?"

Swizzle looked up, then spotted the gateway to Wreck-It Ralph.

**-Niceland-**

Gloyd and Swizzle hopped off the train, looking up at the ten-story building. The arcade wasn't open yet, and the boys didn't have to worry about going to Sugar Rush. They weren't in the new roster for the day.

Swizzle turned to Gloyd, looking uncertain. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"What other choice do we have?" Gloyd asked, shrugging. "At least here, we'll be able to hide in the building somewhere."

Swizzle stayed quiet for a moment, then sighed. He nodded, and he and Gloyd walked through the doors. Felix was in the lobby polishing his hammer when he spotted the two boys. "Well if it isn't Gloyd Orangeboar and Swizzle Malarky." Suddenly, both Spook and Ty-Due gave off their own chirps, grabbing Felix's attention. He chuckled. "Their pets too."

Spook and Ty-Dye both cawed proudly. Both boys sheepishly waved to the fixer. "Hi, Felix..."

"Can we ask you something?"

Felix raised a brow. "About what?"

**-5 Minutes Later...Again-**

"...I see." Felix sighed, rubbing his head. "So you're looking for a place to hide?"

"Just for a couple of days," Gloyd said. "The racers can keep the game going without us for a while."

"Yeah," Swizzle agreed, standing up. He stopped, and pulled out something from his pocket. It was the spray paint he used to decorate his car. "Besides, they trashed my ride. I can't race if I don't have a car!"

Felix sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't know if this is a wise decision, but you boys should know better to not prank-"

"But it was all in good fun, Felix!" Gloyd cried, getting defensive. Felix put his hands up, telling Gloyd to calm down. "I'm not saying pranks aren't fun, but they're fun once in a while. If you keep doing them excessively, they could rile up everyone. Just like it did today."

Gloyd and Swizzle looked down, flustered. Although they didn't want to admit it, Felix had a point. Maybe they did go too far this time...This time. Although Felix was the voice of reason for the boys, he knew that he couldn't bring them back to Sugar Rush with an angry mob of kids. Especially if most of them are girls. His experiences with an infuriated Calhoun weren't done for no reason.

He sighed and began walking to the elevator. "Come boys."

Swizzle and Gloyd exchanged glances, and followed Felix to the elevator.

**-Niceland Penthouse-**

Big Gene was enjoying a nice, slow morning. He sat in his chair, waiting for the arcade to open and for the day to begin. In the far left corner of the penthouse, Q-bert and his companions were sleeping soundly.

"Ahh, it's so peaceful-"

"So we're gonna stay in the penthouse?!"

"Shhh! People are still sleeping, Gloyd!"

"Sorry!"

Gene groaned and walked to the door. Once he opened the door, he was faced with Felix, Gloyd, Swizzle, and their pets. His mood instantly dropped.

Felix smiled sheepishly, "morning, Gene..."

"Felix, what is going on?" Gene groaned, tapping his foot. Felix cleared his throat and gestured to the boys. "Well, these boys went a little too far in their pranking, and it backfired on them because Vanellope and the others went on a rampage."

"Oh, swell," Gene muttered, facepalming. Gloyd and Swizzle grinned sheepishly. Felix sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Can they stay here for a few days?"

"What?" Gene spat, astonished. "Absolutely not! Who knows what kind of chaos they'll stir up together?!"

"Gene, I already talked to them," Felix said, giving both boys a stern glare. "I made them both pinkie promise that they won't cause any trouble here until they go back home. Right boys?"

Swizzle and Gloyd crossed their hearts. "Cross our hearts, Big Gene. We won't screw up."

Gene looked at the boys, then the pets, then at Felix. He sighed. "Fine. But just for a few days."

Swizzle and Gloyd cheered and ran into the penthouse. "Yes!"

"Thanks, Felix!"

Felix sighed. "I'm not comfortable with them staying here either, but, knowing if they really did infuriate the whole Sugar Rush world, it's probably for the best." Gene sighed and turned around. "I better not regret this, Felix. Or I'm talking to Calhoun to take away your hammer again."

Felix squeaked and hugged his precious golden hammer. "No! Not my baby!"

_SLAM_

Gene sighed as he looked up. Both Gloyd and Swizzle were both looking around the penthouse in awe. Gene walked over to the bar, yawning. "I'm gonna have some coffee." He turned to Gloyd and Swizzle. "You kids want milk or something? Or, uh...What, milk?"

Swizzle shook his head. "No thanks."

"Coffee's fine, Big Gene." Gloyd said, giving Gene a lopsided grin. Gene gave Gloyd a 'bitch please' look. Gloyd snickered as he shrugged it off. "Yeah, I drink it. I come from a land full of sugar, ya know."

"I don't know, kid," Gene pulled out a box of coffee, labeled Vanilla Espresso. "This is espresso, ya know. It's like coffee-zilla."

"I said, I drink it," Gloyd giggled, unfazed by the big-name brand. Although he didn't like giving a little kid coffee, Gene knew that there wasn't anything else for the prankster to drink. Without another word, the boss poured the mix into the coffee maker.

Swizzle knew this wouldn't go well.

**-5 Minutes Later-**

_CLANK_

"So-they-chased-me-out-of-Sugar-Rush-because-I-was-pranking-them!"

It was official.

Gloyd Orangeboar was officially hyperactive by coffee. Big Gene sat in his big, comfy chair, listening to the buzzing prankster flap his gums, lamenting on his previous pranks being backfired. Gloyd wandered around the room, moving his arms around as he spoke like a chipmunk on cocaine. Spook, Swizzle, and Ty-Dye meanwhile, sat on the couch, nibbling on some gingersnaps.

"And-now-I'm-stuck-here-in-Niceland-because-I'm-worried-they'll-booby-trap-my-house-while-I'm-gone!" Gloyd blabbed, walking around the chair. His pupils were dilated to the size of simple pebbles. "And-when-I-told-Felix-this-he-said: "You-need-stimulation!" And-I'm-like: "No, I'm-stimulated-enough-right-now!"!"

Gene snickered, "that's for sure." Gloyd rolled his eyes as he walked back to his seat. "And-he-said-I-needed-a-challege, so-now-I'm-challenged, alright! I'm-challeged-to-hold-onto-my-candy-corn! Since-all-the-others-want-to-pound-me-because-I'm-a-shrimpy-dork-who-likes-to-torture-them! But-I-don't-like-to-torture-them, I-just-have-a-sense-of-humor!" Gloyd shouted, pointing to himself with his teacup plate. "If-they-just-had-a-sense-of-humor, they-could-brush-all-this-stuff-off-too! Is-there-anymore-coffee?" Gloyd looked up, grinning ear to ear.


	6. Such a Frenzy

**Hi, guys, it's Pirates101 here! And no, I don't play that game, by the way. I stick to the classic pillage and plunder, loud, rude, and obnoxious motherfuckers we all know and love from history. They fit me so well. xD I'm such a bitch.  
**

******Well, enough talk, here's the next installment of A Pain in the Ass! Enjoy!**  


**Everyone in this story is owned by the magical company of (classical) Disney!**

**Listen to this when you get to the ping pong section: watch?v=l1pHMqlm4go&list=FLShQbIfS-3USe6zWJ5HZ2rg&index=5**

* * *

Gloyd was sprawled across the couch, snoring lightly. The caffeine-charged drink had nearly given Gloyd a sugar rush in overdrive, but the effects wore off just before things got out of hand. Thankfully. Both Gene and Swizzle stared at the sleeping boy, relieved that the worst of the day was just about over.

"Well, that was interesting," Gene said as he grabbed his coat. Swizzle watched him with mild disdain. Interesting? Gene then turned back to Swizzle, pointing sternly at the boy. "I'm going out for a while. Do not. Touch. **_Anything_**!"

Swizzle flinched at the tone in Gene's voice, nodding quickly. "Y-yes sir." Gene studied the daredevil for a moment, then walked out of the penthouse. Swizzle gave a sigh of relief, releasing the tension he held on his shoulders. "Man...Gene's just as annoying as Beard Papa..."

Ty-Dye landed on his master's shoulder and nudged his hat. Swizzle smiled and stroked the macaw's beak. "Well, we have a little while for ourselves now, bud. Got anything in mind?"

Ty-Dye's entire face seemed to brighten when Swizzle suggested that. Soaring up to the roof, Ty-Dye made a strong nosedive to the floor, and gaining air after doing a backwards loop. Swizzle grinned, but shook his head in disappointment. "Sorry, Dye...If I had my kart, I would have accepted a stunt performance any day..." Ty-Dye let out a small squawk and landed on his master's arm, giving him a little nod. "The Swizz" ruffled his pet's head. "You're the coolest pet ever."

Ty-Dye proudly gave a screech, then fist-bumped with his equally proud owner. Through the corner of his eye, Swizzle spotted a switch. It looked like an ordinary light switch, but it had a note under it, reading: **Do Not Turn On Unless Party.**

Curious, Swizzle put his finger under the product, and flicked it upwards. In an instant, the penthouse lights dimmed down, and the entire place was filled with a montage of colors. On the floor, the tiles were flashing random colors in no particular order with a disco ball rotating around to complete it. Swizzle and Ty-Dye exchanged bewildered glances.

"If Snowanna and Disco were here, they'd be in Heaven."

Flicking the switch back down, the entire place turned back into its original state. Bored already, Swizzle sat down on the floor and rested his head in his heads. "This is boring...and Gloyd probably won't wake up until another hour or so..."

Sensing his master's distaste for silence, Ty-Dye became airborne and began looking around the penthouse. Without much success, the macaw was about to land until something caught his eye. Instantly, he began to screech and cry, startling the daredevil.

"Ty-Dye, quiet!" Swizzle cried, trying to shush his pet. "Gloyd's still sleeping!" The boy quickly ran to the source of the screeching, just to put and end to the bird's continuous crying. "What is it?"

Ty Dye flew towards his friend, then gestured to the biggest, shiniest ping pong table Swizzle had ever seen.

**-1 Hour Later-**

_CLANK!_

_CLONG!_

_BONK!_

"Oh, sherbert!"

"Sherbert! Sherbert!"

As the sound of footsteps faded away, Gloyd began to stir, opening his eyes slowly. The light hurt, but it didn't matter because Gloyd thought he was looking up at a moon. "A moon..." The moon became a golden color. "A golden moon?" Suddenly, another one came up next to the first one. "Two?"

A happy chirp cut his delusions, and Gloyd was face to face with a happy Spook. The bat chirped gleefully at his awake master, leaping forward to give him a loving glomp. Gloyd blinked, removing both his confusion, and the groggy feeling away from his eyes. He smiled when he felt Spook nuzzling into his neck, and squeezed the little bat to return the hug.

"Hi, Spook." He released the bat and Spook sat down on his lap. "Did you wait for me?" Spook nodded eagerly. Gloyd realized Spook must have gotten lonely and bored without his master. In a gesture of apology, Gloyd caressed his friend's head, running his fingers through the soft, gray fur on his pet's head. A soft, happy chirp of delight met the Halloween boy's ears. "Sorry, bud. I shouldn't have drank that coffee."

"Hey, you're awake!"

Gloyd looked up, spotting Swizzle with Ty-Dye on his shoulder. The daredevil seemed relieved that his friend was up. "Hey, man, I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Swizzle?" Gloyd looked around, confused. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour, dude," Swizzle muttered, rolling his eyes. "You know how bad coffee makes you!"

"Hey, I wanted something that would perk me up a bit, bro!" Gloyd cried, putting his hands up in defense. Swizzle snickered. "You mean, up then down!"

Gloyd gave a snort. Spook perched himself on his master's own shoulder, rubbing against his ear. "So, what have you been doing, Swizz?" Gloyd smirked, spotting the paddle in his best friend's hand. Swizzle gave the smirk in return. "Ping pong. Wanna play?"

Gloyd seemed surprised. "You know how to play?" Swizzle shrugged, "not as well as racing, but it's a hobby." He caught a hold of Gloyd's mischievous smile, and the smirk on Swizzle's face grew. "I know that smirk anywhere."

**-5 Minutes Later-**

Gloyd plugged in the radio, and set the track to the last one. Spook sat beside the right speaker, next to a gong with a mallet in his hands. Ty-Dye sat beside the left speaker with his foot on the play button. Gloyd pointed the the macaw, "Not yet, okay, Ty? I'll let you know." Ty-Dye saluted the Halloween prankster and gave off a squeak. Gloyd nodded at Spook, who nodded back. He returned to his post on the table, staring back at his opponent.

Swizzle stood on the other side of the table, leering back. Although Gloyd had more security on where to hit the ball, he had to watch his power levels. He was facing the windows, and one wrong move could bring in chaos. However, that didn't stop them from having a grudge tournament.

"The Swizz" looked up at Gloyd. "Ready?" Gloyd nodded, "and the battle begins!" He pointed to Spook.

_GONG!_

Spook hit the gong, Ty-Dye pressed the button, and the music played.

_Choose your destiny._

Gloyd stretched his hand, "Ohhh, my worthy opponent...Are you prepared to ping the pong?" He mockingly raised an eyebrow at the stretching Swizzle.

_Flawless victory._

Swizzle smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Muhaha! I am prepared, young prankster! Your pong is no match for my ping!" _Choose your destiny. _

He twirled his paddle in his hand, showing off how good of a ping pong player he really was.

_Flawless victory._

Gloyd squinted an eye, gripping the ball in his fingers, "ohh, do your worst!"

_MORTAL COMBAT!_

Yelling out, Gloyd smacked the ball across the table with great intensity. Swizzle slapped the ball back, screeching as his retaliated the turn. Both boys screamed out a cry as they smacked the ball back and forth. Spook and Ty-Dye watched the ball fly across the table, amazed on how good their masters were. Gloyd swung up as he screamed back, and Swizzle cried out as his talent showed off. Gloyd swung back, and Swizzle slapped it back while hitting it behind his back! Gloyd threw it back after spinning around in a complete 360 turn, screaming! Swizzle knocked it towards Gloyd after hitting ball from under his leg! Gloyd rammed his paddle against the ball, and Swizzle was about to have the point until he slipped his grip!

The paddle flew toward Gloyd's head, and the boy ducked just in time.

_CRASH!_

The paddle collided with the window, shattering the glass into a pieces. Ty-Dye paused the soundtrack, and everyone stared at the window with wide eyes, frozen in place.

"Ahh! FELIX!"

That was Gene.

"I can fix it!"

Gloyd glanced back, then turned back at Swizzle and smirked. "You have smashed the window of transparency!"

**-30 Minutes Later- **

After being lectured by Felix, Calhoun, and Gene, both boys were out on the balcony, bored again. They were gazing into the arcade for some time now. Gloyd sighed, rubbing his itchy brown mass of hair. "Man, this blows..."

"I know," Swizzle agreed. "The only thing we find cool and Gene banned us from using it!" He facepalmed. "I wish I didn't lose my grip."

Gloyd snickered, "but you gotta admit, the look on Gene's face was to die for." Swizzle chuckled beside him. "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, the Halloween prankster became silent. He stared out into the arcade, catching eye of Sugar Rush. The video game he called home stared back at him, letting him lament on the mess he made. He sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I really screwed up this time, huh, Swizz?"

Swizzle's eyes went wide, shocked by Gloyd's sudden change. "Gloyd, we both made those pranks. It wasn't just you."

"I know, but everyone's mad at me because I went to far this time..." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Vanellope will probably make me her servant in order to make up for all the things I did."

"Well, what do you think you're gonna do?" Swizzle asked, glancing at his home. Gloyd shrugged. "I dunno, Swizz..." He looked up at the racing video game. He missed his home. He missed his creaky house and bed, and spooky pathway. And most of all, he missed his friends. "I just wish I could take some things back, Swizz..."

Swizzle held sympathy for the boy. Swizzle wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to feel like a jerk too. The guilt of making their friends mad has finally shown its face, and both he and Gloyd was finally beginning to feel what it felt like to be excluded. _'If anyone should know that feeling, it's Vanellope...'_ For the first time, both Swizzle and Gloyd got to be in Vanellope's place. Although the reason was different, the moral was the same. People hated them for something they were. And although they could always apologize, it might take months for their friends to show complete trust in them again.

A loud sound from the kitchen caught their attention, and the boys raced in to check in on their pets. "Spook?"

"Ty-Dye?"

Both boys froze. Ty-Dye and Spook were under the chocolate cake that was resting on the table. Now, the triple layered cake was ontop of them, staining their fur and their accessories. Surprisingly, not a single stain was on the floor.

Gloyd facepalmed as Swizzle chuckled. "Chocolate cake, huh?" Both Spook and Ty-Dye smiled back sheepishly. Gloyd smiled at his friend and picked him up. "Alright, let's give you a bath."

"You too, Ty-Dye." Swizzle said, letting his pet climb onto his arm. Already, Ty-Dye began cleaning his feathers. Gloyd, on the other hand, clogged up the sink drain and turned on the warm water. As Spook watch his master create a warm bubble bath, Spook found an empty cookie jar in the back. He gave a chirp of delight and began to squeeze into the transparent jar.

Gloyd watched the bubbles foam up in the sink, and decided it was time to put Spook it. "Okay Spook, let's..." Gloyd turned back to the side, and his heart stopped when he didn't see his pet bat. "Spook?"

He caught a glimpse of gray in the back, and laughed when he saw Spook staring at him from behind the jar. The only thing that stuck out of the jar were his ears, and the little bat smiled up at Gloyd in his glass jar of joy. Gloyd grinned ear to ear himself. "Yes, you can fit in small spaces." The Halloween boy gently gripped Spook's ears and pulled him up. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Spook wiggled out of the jar with ease, then dropped into the water like a rock. Water splashed everywhere, and Gloyd was thankful that he wasn't close to the sink when it happened. He could hear Swizzle laughing in the background. He laughed too as he rubbed the soap through Spook's fur. "You're mischievous today, huh Spook?"

Spook chirped with delight in response, relaxing his tense muscles as Gloyd massaged and rubbed the soap through his fur. The foamy bubbles covered every inch of the bat, and when Gloyd was done rubbing, Spook was nothing more than a bubble mountain with golden eyes. Gloyd couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so funny today, Spook!"

He turned on the water and Spook eagerly rinsed out the soap from his body. Every inch of chocolate and soap was gone from the bat's fur, and Spook shook off the water like a dog. His fur stuck out on end, but the little bat was squeaky clean and as happy as one could be!

"Good boy, Spook," Gloyd said, grinning. He grabbed a comb from the drawer and evened out the fur on Spook's body. Once he was done with that, Gloyd placed Spook's crown back on his head, and Spook chirped with pure happiness. Gloyd grinned back at Spook. The little bat always put a smile on his face.

He petted Spook's head and then headed into the kitchen. "Well, you don't go around the kitchen without being hungry." Gloyd then pulled out a plate, and it held the most amazing piece of pumpkin pie Spook ever saw. Immediately, the bat's eyes dilated as a little bit of drool escaped his lips. Gloyd grinned and placed the piece of pie right in front of him. "Eat up, Spook!"

"You sure that's a good idea, Gloyd?" Swizzle asked, looking concerned. He was grooming Ty-Dye's back as he spoke to his friend. "What if Gene was saving that for something?"

"Nah, I doubt it." Gloyd said, obviously confident. "Gene likes crumb cake over the rest, and he said we could help ourselves."

While Gloyd seemed proud of himself, Swizzle still seemed concerned, "well, yeah, but-"

"So, how about some coffee?"

"Sounds good, Big Gene!"

Swizzle and Gloyd froze. They knew that voice.

"Now, it might be a little noisy, but-"

"AAAH!"

Gloyd and Swizzle froze. It was Gene and Beard Papa! "Beard Papa!?"

"You two?!" Beard Papa pointed at them, "so this is where you've been all day?!" His eyes looked over to the left, and he let out a gasp. "No! You rotten little monster!" Spook wiped his mouth clean of crumbs with a satisfied look on his face. He glanced over to Beard Papa, confused. Beard Papa clenched a fist. "How dare you! That little bloodsucker ate my piece of pie!"

* * *

**So, there you have it! But why does Beard Papa have such a grudge against Spook? Find out in the next update!**


End file.
